A Discovery
by Lacy Moonlight
Summary: What if Gene wasn't dead? What if he's alive and begging for help? What if the only one he can talk to is Mai? minor MaixNaru & MonkxAyako if you squint.
1. The Dream

"_Mai…Mai, wake up." The brunette heard a kind voice calling her name, her eyes fluttered open._

"_Naru?" She looked at the smiling figure, the light passing through him illuminating his features._

"_No, you're not Naru…so who are you?" The figure just laughed._

"_Try to figure it out, the answer is right in front of you." With that the figure disappeared into a mist and left Mai sitting alone, but not for long._

_With a flash of light she found herself walking along the road, for reasons yet unknown. She knew she was headed somewhere, somewhere important. She continued down the road, beginning to recognize her surroundings. She was still in Japan, in fact she could even make out her school from some distance, but something was off. Everything was different, not different good, different off. Like the forest area around her school and the lake by the road, they all had a different feel to them. It was like she went back a few years; like revisiting the past._

_With out warning Mai heard the defining call of a car horn, the screech of the tires. She smelt the burning rubber of tires and the last thing she saw was the evil glare of headlights as the car hit her. She awoke to the feeling of movement and a woman's voice._

"_Stupid brat can't stay out of the road." Mai knew something was about to happen, something that would destroy the people around her. For some reason that Mai didn't know both Naru and Lin popped into her head at that thought. She thought it odd, considering if she was in the place or past of someone else then why would she think of them? _

_The feeling of ice-cold water chilling her to the core interrupted her train of thought. It surrounded her and enveloped her whole. It wasn't pleasant in the least, Mai wanted to fight, she knew if she didn't she'd meet her death. The retreating form of the woman who had just tossed her body aside made her sick, to think that there were people out there who could be this cruel, cruel and evil enough to leave a child to die after hitting them with your car._

_Mai wanted to succumb to the sleepy façade death had, she felt as if the person who went through this did the same thing. That was until she found herself being pulled out of the icy lake. Two pairs of strong hands grasped her forearms and lifted her on to a boat._

"_What do you think Ichi?"_

"_He has a resemblance to that Davis kid."_

"_Think we could use him for a ransom?"_

"_Let's get him fixed up and get him to the boss, then we'll see what we're doing with him." Mai feels tears run down her face, part from relief of not having to die and part from the fear of what was to happen next._

Mai rubbed her head as she sat up in bed. She stares at herself in the mirror for a few seconds.

"What does that dream mean?" she put her head in her hands and tries to decode her previous dream.

"gah, I got nothing." She gives up for now and makes her way to her dresser. She yawns and pulls out some clothes and heads to the kitchen to eat. She headed out the door of her single bedroom apartment to SPR.

_~LINEBREAK~ ~LINEBREAK~ ~LINEBREAK~_

_So what do you think? I'm not sure if I should continue this, if you think I should please comment. If I do continue then it would end up being just a few chapters nothing super long maybe just 3 chapters if that?_

_-Ohime-sama_


	2. Numbers and Letters

It was a tiring walk from her apartment to the offices, but it was a trek she was willing to take. Mai opened the door to Shibuya Psychic research and felt a wave of vertigo fall over her. She closed the door, threw her bag on the table and herself on the couch.

"Mai tea!" Naru's familiar call rang throughout the room, echoing in Mai's ears. She knew she should answer the call, but she just couldn't move. She opened her mouth to call to Naru but the words wouldn't come out.

"Mai?" Both Naru and Lin were concerned with the girl's silence enough to step out of their offices. Shock spread across Naru's face as he seen the girl passed out with a pained look on her face.

"Mai!" Naru walks over to the girl and leans over her, placing his hand on her forehead.

"Hey Nar-...What happened?" Monk walked in and instantly dropped his cheery attitude once he saw Mai. Masako and Ayako were the next to walk in, followed closely by John.

"I wouldn't know." Naru answered. He stood up and pulled out a blanket from the cabinet in his office.

"For now we'll let her sleep." He draped the blanket over her and walked back into his office.

"Maybe she was working too hard." Ayako commented.

"I remember her telling me about some other job she had." Monk comments.

"That could be it." John agreed.

"_Mai, thank you for coming back." A smile graced the man's familiar face._

"_I don't want your "thank you" I want to know who you are." Mai found herself in the same light colored room she was in this morning, the same man was sitting in front of her. _

"_Haven't you figured it out yet? I've given you plenty hints."_

"_Hints? You mean that hit and run?"_

"_That was one, yes." He smiled and sipped a cup of tea that had somehow materialized._

"_Look, all I know is that you were apparently in a car crash, dumped in the lake, and then fished out. For some reason hold a close resemblance to Naru, and then again you don't. I can tell you're not him it's like you're twins…" Mai stopped herself and actually took in to account what she just said._

"_See, you knew who I was." The spirit smiled._

"_So does that mean you really are Naru's brother?" Mai asked frantically. The spirit only replied by closing his eyes and smiling that brilliant grin. A flash of light took over the room and Mai found herself in a car. Her arms were bandaged and there was a brace around her neck._

_She looked to the driver and found it was one of the guys that pulled her out of the lake, Ichi if she remembered correctly._

"_So, did you ask the boss?" The guy in the passenger seat asked._

"_Yeah, he wants us to take the brat to our hideout." Mai's ears perked up at the word 'hideout'. She found that she could read the street signs if she laid her head a certain way. She tried to keep everyone in her mind, taking in every detail. _

_The car stopped suddenly and Mai had a feeling that if they caught her awake she'd be in some trouble, so she opted to fake being asleep. Ichi opened the door and picked her up. She was then placed in a wheel chair and wheeled to a building, then in to an elevator. The last thing she sees before she awakes is a set of numbers:__** 54543 **__and the____letter__** B.**_

"Mai?" She opens her eyes to see every one leaning over her.

"What, what's going on?" she asks confused.

"That's what we want to know." Monk answered.

"What do you mean?"

"One second you're fine and the next we find you passed out on the couch." Naru answered.

"Oh, sorry." Mai blushes. She pauses, thinking over what the spirit had said.

"Naru, is it possible for a spirit to change its appearance, to say…look like some one recognizable?"

"I suppose so, it could in order to take advantage of someone I imagine it would. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Mai stood up abruptly, deciding it might be better to keep the dream to her self for a while; she really didn't want to sound stupid in front of everyone. Saying something like: 'oh hey Naru by the way I just happened to have a dream a bout your twin brother' would be utterly embarrassing if it ended up not being true.

She poured the tea and brought it back out to the group.

"Oh, that's right!" Monk plopped himself down on the couch.

"I got a case for ya Naru."


	3. Comedic relief

"I got a case for ya Naru." Monk peaked the young boss' interest.

"See, a friend of mine runs this ryokan* near the lake and keeps getting complaints from the guests. They say some woman haunts the place; it's really freaking the guests out. I was thinking you could help."

"It sounds reasonable enough, I suppose I'll take the case."

The next day Naru, Lin, and Mai pack up the van and get directions from Monk. It takes several hours to get to the ryokan, and Mai sleps most of the way, but eventually they spot the beautiful resort. A woman dressed in traditional Japanese clothing comes out on to greet them.

"Hosho, good to see you." The woman embraces Monk. She bows as everyone comes over.

"My name is Minami Suzuki, thank you for coming."

"Our pleasure." Naru answers following her in.

"Miss. Suzuki, could you explain to us exactly what is happening?" Naru sits across from Minami in the lobby of the ryokan.

"Well, this all started a few weeks ago. Some of my guests claim to have seen a woman in a white kimono wandering the halls. They say she held a knife that was dripping with blood. I personally haven't seen anything, which is why I didn't believe them at first." She folds her hands in her lap and seems to grow pale.

"But when more and more of my guests kept coming to me with the same statement and claim about the noises I figured I couldn't ignore it anymore. It means a lot to me that you would even consider coming out."

"Is there a room where we may set up a base?"

"Yes, right this way." Minami lead them down a long hallway and stopped at the end, opening one of the sliding doors.

"One of our largest rooms, I hope you find it to your liking."

"Yes, thank you." Naru strode in followed by Lin and Ayako. Everyone took turns in bringing in the equipment and shelves. Mai, Monk and Ayako were assigned to camera placement. Putting the cameras in places that have received the most activity, meaning the hallway, staircase, and lobby.

"This okay Naru?" Mai spoke into the radio.

"Yes, that's fine. You can come back now."

The team watched the cameras for a while, not having anything else to do, when Minami knocks on the door.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, but I recalled something else that had happened a month ago."

"It's no trouble, please come in."

"Just a few weeks ago one of my guests came back from the lake claiming to have seen the woman in the white kimono standing on the water, to ease their mind I had one of my helpers, Mimi, go out and check." She closes her eyes, as if the next thing she was going to say was physically threatening.

"The next day she was found face down in the lake, wearing a white kimono."

"Thank you Miss. Suzuki, that helps us with the investigation." As Minami left Lin called Naru over to the camera screens.

"The temp in this room just dropped eight degrees." Lin stated; eyes locked on the screen.

"What's that?" Monk pointed to the upper corner of the screen. A fuzzy shape was seen. As Minami passed through the hall the temperature dropped once more. The feed started to break, eventually all they seen was static. After a few seconds the feed returned to show a shadowy figure hovering by Minami, she was unaware of its presence of coarse.

"Minami!" Monk burst out of the room already chanting on of his spells as he ran down the hall. He had managed to drive the spirit away from her, it having retreated somewhere else.

"Are you all right?" Monk asked propping the woman up on the floor. His hands were on her shoulders; hers placed over his.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Hosho." A kind, but terrified smile spread across Minami's face as Monk hugged her. The tears spilled out and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I-it was choking me, I-I couldn't breath. I felt like I was about to die."

"Shhhh, it's okay." Everyone stood in the hall, Naru and Lin fixing the camera, John and Masako putting a blanket around Minami, and Mai bringing her some tea. Ayako was too busy pouting and sulking in the shadows to really care.

"Honestly, a grown woman really shouldn't let a man see her cry." Ayako mumbled to herself.

"You think?" Monk asks walking up to her, waving as Minami walks back to her room. Ayako jumps at the sound of Monk's voice, her anger was overpowering her.

"OH! You scared me, jerk." Ayako punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ayako stomps back to the room.

"For sneaking up on me." Mai laughs as she pats his shoulder.

"Did I do something wrong Mai?" Monk asks half serious half jokingly.

"No, but I don't think she likes Minami." Mai hooks her arm through his as the group files back to base.

"What's not to like about Minami?"

"You really are dense aren't you?" Naru stated, almost smirking.

"You have no room to talk Naru." Mai said accusingly.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked.

"You're just as dense." Mai said sticking her tongue out.

"I have no idea what you mean." He replies as he opens the door to the room.

"See! There you go, you just proved my point." Mai says grinning. Naru sighs and sits next to Lin who was in front of the monitors.

A few moments pass with some pointless bickering between Monk and Ayako before Naru hands Mai a camera.

"Go with Monk and set this up by the lake."

"M'kay." Mai stands up and throws on a light jacket, Monk follows.

"She's ignoring me now." Monk shoves his hands in his pockets and pouts.

"I really have no clue what her problem is."

"I'm sure she'll tell you sooner or later." Mai smiled. When they reached the bank by the lake they set up the tri-pod and positioned the camera correctly.

"Hey Monk, do you feel that?" Mai asked looking towards the lake.

"Feel what?"

"It's like the air is heavier than it was a few seconds ago, like its…weighing me down." Mai falls to the floor, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Mai!" Monk had finished hooking up the camera and ran over to her. He pulled out the two-way radio to inform the rest of the group.

~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~

*Ryokan- A Japanese inn, you may be more familiar with the name onsen, or an out door bath for those who don't know either words.

This was mainly a comic relief chapter, requested by a friend of mine who said the story was too serious. Either way, tell me what you think pwese!

-Raspberry Ohime-sama


	4. Files and Evidence

Monk places Mai on the futon Naru had set out in one of the bedrooms.

"What happened?" Naru asks forcefully.

"I'm not sure, one second she's fine and the next she says the air has an odd feeling and then passes out."

"Hmmm…" Naru walks back to his seat and took a sip of his tea.

"_Mai, are you all right?" Mai rubs her head; she was going to have one major headache later._

"_Ugh, You know if you want to talk you could at least try to talk to me when I'm awake. You don't have to knock me out."_

"_Hmm, I'll try that next time."_

"_What is it now?" Mai couldn't hide the annoyance in her voice._

"_You haven't noticed?" the spirit had a smirk on his face. Mai couldn't help but think that when the spirit smirked like that, he looked just like Naru._

"_Haven't noticed what? I've been kind of busy." Mai folds her arms across her chest and glared at him. He laughed and smiled, _

"_Mai, you shouldn't be so closed. I expected you of all people to be open minded."_

"_All right, I'll look around a bit closer."_

"_Thank you, you have no idea how much you are helping me Mai." Before Mai could get another word out she experiences the familiar sensation of a flash of light taking her back to the spirits past._

_When she opened her eyes she finds herself lying on a couch. Mai sits up, she feels a bit sore, but that could be expected from anyone who was just run over by a car. She looks around the room, taking in every thing._

_The couch she was on was up against the wall directly across from a door. There was a glass table in front of the couch; on it a box of pastries rests by a stack of books. A small bookshelf lined the right wall; on it were classics and books of poetry. There was a desk on the right wall with a computer, several books, and a few picture frames scattered across it. Mai stands up and walks to the door, before she could open the door however it opens for her._

"_Ah, Mr. Davis pleasure to meet you." A man with platinum blonde hair and piercing black eyes says as he steps through the doorway. Mai pauses, Mr. Davis, as in Oliver Davis? Who the heck is the spirit? _

"_W-where am I?" Mai spits out in a voice not her own. It sounded as if it belonged to a guy in his teens._

"_My office, please take a seat." The man ushered Mai to the black chair in front of the desk._

"_I-I want to go home." Mai stated, trying to keep the fear out of her voice._

"_Sadly, I can't let that happen." The man backs Mai up to the wall._

"_You see Mr. Davis, it's not very often I find myself graced with such a beautiful, pet." The man grasps Mai's arm and slides his hand under her shirt. His hand rests on her lower back, his face directly in hers._

"_You, my pet, are the one I've been waiting for." He leans in as if to kiss her, but Mai turns her head. She felt like shame would come over her if she were kissed._

"_No. Let me go." Mai says, her voice barely above a whisper, the fear striking her deep down._

"_Why would I do that, I was nice enough to bandage you up after that vile lady ran you off the road wasn't I?"_

"_How did you know a woman ran me off the road? Unless…you had her hit me!" Mai rips her hand out of his, ignoring the burning pain._

"_Now, there's no proof of that. What's important is that you're mine now."_

Mai shoots up, breathing heavily, the dream still weighing on her mind.

"How are you feeling?" Mai turns to the voice.

"Naru. I, I'm a little scared and confused, but I'm okay." He was sitting in the corner reading a case file.

"That's good." He reaches for a cup on the table beside him. "Here, drink this."

"Thank you." Mai takes a sip and melts. Naru could always make a good, even great, cup of tea. Why he had her make all the tea was unknown to her.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They're out investigating around town."

"We should help." Mai throws the blankets off and stands up.

"You sure you're up for it?"

"Mhmm, I don't want to be laying here throughout the investigation."

"Alright, We'll go meet up with Monk and Ayako after you change." Naru says placing the file he was reading on the table. Mai then looks down at her clothes and finds she's in a white kimono.

"N-Naru!"

"Relax, Minami dressed you in it. When you fell yesterday your clothes got wet and she didn't want to go through your things." Mai sighs, glad that Minami was the one who put it on and not the creepy ghost lady. Naru left the room to let her change. Once dressed Mai walks to the door but stops when the file Naru was reading came into view. Curiosity being part of her character Mai decided to open it. When she did her heart nearly stopped.

There staring back at her was a picture of Naru and the spirit in her dreams. Mai quickly flipped through everything, soaking in detail she read. In the end she had found out why the man in her dream kept referring to her as Mr. Davis, that was his name after all. She closed the folder and walked out, careful not to let on that she had read anything.

"Ready?" Naru asked pulling on his coat.

"Yeah Ol- all ready!" Mai hoped he hadn't noticed her slip up; she had almost called him Oliver. Judging on his look he hadn't. They walk through the small town near the ryokan, spotting Monk and Ayako fighting not a few moments later.

"Well, sorry I can't be all proper like little miss perfect Minami, maybe you should go investigate with her!"

"You know she can't leave the inn. Come on Ayako please tell me what's wrong."

"Figure it out!" Ayako crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Ayako, calm down. He's a guy, they don't know much you know." Mai wrapped her arms around her red-haired friend.

"I resent that." Monk stated.

"Ignoring the petty squabble, may we continue our investigation?" Naru crosses his arms.

"Ah, um yeah." Monk smiles sheepishly. They began walking down the street towards the place where they were supposed to meet John and Masako.

"It seems that only tourists go to the inn." Ayako states.

"Which makes sense, the Japanese ryokan is a popular tourist attraction."

"Yeah, there were a few Americans in the lobby when we arrived." Mai paused, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Do either of you know what that building is used for?" Mai pointed to a grey building at the end of the road.

"It's an office building run by a family, the Monty family if I'm not mistaking." Ayako answers.

"The address, it's 54543, right?" Mai asks, her dreams coming back to her.

"Yeah, why?" With out answering Mai takes off running. The wind whips her hair back and her lungs burn with the cold morning air.

"Mai!" Monk calls, the rest of the group following close behind her. She passes Masako and John, eyes dead set on reaching that building.

"What is she doing?" Masako asks. Ayako had stopped by them to try and explain.

"She…asked about the…building and…then took off…running." Ayako had said in between breaths.

"Let's catch up." John took off running, Masako and Ayako deciding to walk the rest of the way.

"_Mai, thank you." _The voice echoes in her head.

"Idiot." Mai says under her breath. "Don't thank me yet."


	5. Reunited

Mai reached the front of the building and gasps for air. She gladly took the water bottle John offers her.

"Sorry guys, but could you do me a favor?" Mai knew it'd be too dangerous if everyone came in.

"Sure Mai, name it." Monk states.

"Wait out here while I go grab something inside?"

"Mai what could you possibly need at a high class business?" Masako questions.

"Just please wait?" She asks moving towards the door.

"Sure, sure just hurry up."

"Arigato!" Mai pulls the door open and a wave of cool air over takes her. She spots the silver elevator and hops in. Her eyes look over the buttons on the side and she moves to the one directly on the bottom, the one marked with the letter B.

The basement, it would make sense to keep someone there, not minding it being stereotypical. When the doors open to show the cold darkness of the basement, Mai runs to the back of the large room. She stops to catch her breath in front of a wood door.

With out hesitating she turns the doorknob and thrusts the door open. The 17 year-old boy on the couch looks up suddenly.

"Are you…Eugene?" Mai asks, still a bit out of breath.

"Gene."

"Hmm?" Mai stands up straight.

"Call me Gene, who are you?" Mai could tell he had been cut off from the outside world for a while.

"Mai, you don't recognize me?" She was sure he would recognize her; he was the one that called her here with his spirit.

"No…should I?"

"No, don't worry about it. Here, put this on." Mai hands him her hat and scarf.

"Why?" He asks tentatively.

"I'm getting you out of here." A large grin spreads across his face and his eyes sparkle like a four year-old who was just told they were going to Disney Land.

"Really?" He hopped off the couch, then instantly fell back down.

"Yes really. Are you all right?"

"They drug me, to prevent me from walking out. I mean think about it, who wouldn't notice a stumbling guy trying to crawl out of a building?"

"You make a good point. Here." Mai reaches her hand out.

"Who told you I was here?" Gene asks as Mai wraps her arm around his waist to support him.

"You did. Gosh, you're taller than your brother. Okay, lets go."

"You know Noll?"

"Mhmm, assuming you mean Oliver yeah… but I call him Naru."

"Naru? That's cute!" Gene laughs.

They make it out of the office okay, but the second they're out the elevator dings.

"Mitchell." Gene breathes, a frightened look on his face.

"Over here." Mai whispers, guiding them both behind a stack of wooden crates. They wait a few seconds and flinch as the door to the office slams shut and the platinum haired man whips out his cell. Mai silently curses under her breath and pulls out her own cell.

"Naru!"

"Mai, what's taking you so long?"

"Never mind that, are you guys still in the front of the building?"

"Yeah…"

"Leave! Go back to the ryokan and wait for me their."

"Mai, what-."

"Just go!" Mai snaps her cell shut and peers around the crates. Mitchell violently smashed the buttons in the elevator and the doors slid shut.

"What now, they'll surely be waiting on the main level?"

"Did being held here mess up your brain? There has to be an escape door somewhere." Mai spies the bright red exit sign and leads Gene over to the heavy door.

"Ready? On three we'll push it open." The door was too heavy for Mai or Gene to open alone.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" The door flies open leading into the back ally.

"Were safe!" Gene yells.

"Not quite." There were two armed men in the back of the ally, guns aimed at the two escapees.

"Where do you think you're going little missy?" the skinny one asks.

"Some where away from here." Mai turns and looks to Gene.

"Run." She states, the two of them taking off at the same time.

"tch, bitch." The man raises his gun and shoots off five rounds. Four miss and hit the sides of the buildings, but one hits Mai in the shoulder.

"Are you all right Mai?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Quickly, lets go."

Some how they managed to shake off the two goons and safely made it to the ryokan. They collapse on the couch in the lobby, Naru and the rest standing their as well.

"Mai, did you get what you wanted?" Ayako asked.

"Yeah…I did." Mai says, her and Gene gasping for breath. She whispers to Gene, telling him to stay on the couch for a while.

"Naru."

"Yes?"

"You know that file you where reading when I woke up?"

"Yeah…" The look on his face was not pleasant; Mai could tell she would be in trouble. Luckily she had an ace up her sleeve.

"Well, I kind of, sort of read it."

"You what?" He was definitely angry now. Mai raises her hands in defense.

"Ah, before you get angry, you should see what I got from inside the office building."

Mai turns around and walks to the couch.

"Mai, your arm!" Monk states in shock, having seen the blood seeping through her clothing.

"Relax, I'm fine." Sure she felt a little bit of pain, but her arm was almost numb so it wasn't that intense. She helps Gene stand up and wraps his arm around her neck.

"Naru, everyone, this is Eugene Davis. He's Oliver's twin brother." Mai states as Gene takes off the hat and unwinds the scarf. Naru's eyes go wide and so do everyone else's.

"I think you should've sat him down first." Gene whispers, secretly enjoying his brother being so shocked that he's weak in the knees.

"Mai…"

"You know when I was knocked out those two times. Yeah, that was he." Mai says pointing to Gene who was pouting.

"You say I did that, but I have no memory of it."

"Well ya did!" the two grin and bicker back and forth, sounding a lot like siblings and having fun all the while. Monk is speechless, having just figured out his beloved idol was really a 17 year-old. Masako didn't know what to say, she was mad she didn't find Gene, but she wasn't jealous exactly. John and Ayako just stood back enjoying the scene; it was a lot like a TV drama.

However everyone freezes when a deep laughter fills his or her ears. It was Naru, tears in his eyes, a wide smile on his face. He just couldn't hold back. Mai, Gene, and even Lin joined in. When they stop Naru gladly accepts a hug from his brother.

"Mai, let me take you to a hospital." Naru says, catching the girl as she almost faints.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lin helps carry the girl to the car while Naru gets directions to the nearest hospital. Naru keeps a small smile on his face; sure that life could only get better. He helped Mai into the ER, placing a small chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Mai." She grins and places a kiss of her own on his cheek.

"What are we in, first grade? That was childish." She laughs, Naru blushes.

"It was cute though!" Mai hugs him and walks back out to the car, discussing her theory on the case.

~~~xoxo~~~xoxo~~~xoxo~~~

I'm not very happy with the ending but it's the only thing I could think of. I'm sorry! *Bows in apology* I hope you enjoyed; this is the end of this story!

-Ohime-sama


End file.
